We look like girls butWE'RE BOYS!
by Aurora DeNeil
Summary: Yugi, Joey, and Seto wake up one morning and discover that they've been turned into girls!


I don't own Yugioh and I never will so stop asking!

We look like girls but...WE'RE BOYS!

One Morning at the Motou house, Yami was watching TV when he heard a soft moan.

"Yami!" said a female voice, "why do you have to have the TV so loud? I can hear it from my room!"

The ex-Pharaoh was quite confused because this sound like something Yugi would say but this wasn't Yugi. He turned around and saw a small ballerina-like girl. Her hair had blonde ringlets, and it was black with red tips that flowed down her back. Yami also noticed that she was wearing Yugi's pajamas.

"Miss, are you in the wrong house?" asked Yami.

"Yami! What on Earth are you talking about? It's me, Yugi!" said the girl.

"If you're Yugi, then why are you female?" asked Yami.

The girl who claimed to be Yugi shook her head walked into the bathroom and as soon as she looked in the mirror, she screamed.

"WHAT THE?! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?! YAMI! IT'S ME!" shrieked the girl, "ASK ME SOMETHING THAT ONLY I WOULD KNOW!"

"All right," sighed Yami, "What happened when Pegasus attacked you during our Mind Shuffle?"

"That's easy Yami," said the girl, "I fainted from the strain."

This shocked Yami that this girl was telling the truth. She was his light in female form. SHE WAS YUGI!

"YUGI?! How did this happen, Aibou?" asked Yami as he put a protective arm around his, now, female hikari.

"I have no clue," said Yugi whose features were even more angelic than before because of his new form. The only things that stayed the same were his eyes. "Oh boy, this is scary," said Yugi as he hugged Yami.

Meanwhile, at the Wheeler residence,

"Hey Serenity," said a feminine, Brooklyn-accented voice, "When do ya think the dueling games are gonna start?"

Serenity, very surprised, turned around and an athletic girl with dark blonde, shoulder-length hair that was wavy. She was also in Joey's pajamas.

"Excuse me miss," asked a scared Serenity, "Who are you?"

"HUH? MISS?! Serenity, are you okay?" asked the new girl, "It's me, Joey!"

"But you're a girl, too!" yelled Serenity.

The girl who claimed to be Joey had a very confused look on her face. She walked into the bathroom and...

"AHH! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" yelled the blonde girl.

Serenity walked into the bathroom and was about to call the cops when she got a good look at the girl's _very_ familiar amber eyes. There was only one set in the world that she would never forget.

"JOEY?! How did this happen to you?" asked Serenity as she gave her big, well now, sister a hug.

"I DON'T KNOW, SERENITY! I DON'T KNOW!" wailed Joey in his new voice, "I DON'T WANNA WEAR A BRA!"

At the time, in the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba was getting ready for school and he noticed someone wearing his big brother's clothes only this someone was a woman.

"Hey Lady!" yelled Mokuba, "No one's supposed to be here!"

The girl, who had the build of a supermodel, brown gypsy-like hair that floated down her back, skin as pale as moonlight, and a pair of familiar ocean blue eyes. She looked up at Mokuba, very perplexed, and said in a low, soft voice, "Mokuba, what are you talking about?"

"Why are you dressed in my big brother's clothes?" asked Mokuba.

The girl laughed, her voice like bells, and said, "It's me, kid. It's Seto."

"Okay 'Seto'" said Mokuba, "If you're my big brother, then why are you a chick?"

The girl who claimed to be Seto looked in the hall mirror and screamed as she backed into the wall.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" shouted the girl who claimed to be Seto. She looked down her shirt and panicked. "WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?! I DIDN'T GROW THOSE!!"

Mokuba walked in and found the girl very distressed. So he asked her a question that only Seto would know.

"Okay, if you're really Seto, you'll know the answer to this question," said Mokuba, "Who adopted us and how did he do it?"

"C'mon Mokuba!" wailed the girl, "I beat Garbanzo Kaiba in a game of chess, remember?"

Mokuba was stunned. This girl really was Seto!

"Wow Seto! How did this happen!" asked Mokuba as he looked at his 'sister'.

"I don't know Mokuba," said Seto, "I showered last night and the next thing I know, I'm a chick?!"

Later, the three 'girls' were assembled at the Game shop and Grandpa was flabbergasted.

"Ooh, pretty girls," he joked.

Joey and Seto looked at him like he was nuts and Yugi said, "Grandpa, not funny."

Mai looked them over but she got a bit annoyed because they kept moving around. The clothes they were wearing didn't seem to fit right anymore and it made them uncomfortable.

"Well, you three need bras and feminine underwear," said Mai, "You'll also need women's clothing, shoes, and of course, your hair and makeup done."

"We're not putting goo on our faces, Mai," growled Joey.

"Oh yes you are, you three don't need much but a little could help," she grinned.

They all went shopping and the bras were easy to get. Serenity and Yugi were the same bust size so she got him some bras. Tea and Joey were the also the same bust size and Mai helped Seto because, they too, were the same size.

Yugi, Joey, and Seto came out of the dressing rooms and they looked great. Yugi was wearing a snow-white Victorian-like blouse with a pale lavender skirt that went past his knees. He had on white frilly socks and white strapless flats. Joey was wearing a blue halter-top with cutoffs. He had on white knee socks and a pair of female sneakers. The halter had a picture of a cute, golden puppy on it but Joey took it anyway. Seto was dressed in a gray woman's business suit with black, thick-heeled boots. They went back to the Game shop so they could get the makeup and jewelry on. Seto was easy, sapphire and emerald things worked best because of his eyes so they found a BEWD pendant for him to wear. Joey was given a puppy necklace to wear, which made him mad but they had to stick with the puppy theme they had going. Yugi was now sporting a beautiful amethyst heart around his neck to suit his ladylike look. Then they had their hair and makeup done.

"Wow Seto," smirked Mokuba, "You look great." Then he started laughing.

"It's not funny kid," growled Seto, who was now wearing his hair in a bun with some of it trailing down his back. He had on violet eye shadow as well. "I don't want to be stuck like this. Seven guys asked me for my number, I am _not_ living like this!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Joey, whose hair was partially tied back and had a blue bow in it. Joey was also wearing nude eye shadow. "How are we supposed to live this way? It's expensive!"

"This is really crazy," said Yugi, whose hair had been wound into a full bun with chopsticks poking out and a pink butterfly barrette at the base. He was also wearing lavender eye shadow.

The next day, everyone was invited to a dance and the 'girls' were invited. They tried to wear high heels but they just couldn't stand up in them. "Gotta stand up," they said as they tried to stand up but every time, they'd just fall down.

"I don't want to go, Yami," said Yugi as he was in the bathroom, getting ready.

"Aibou, calm down. I don't mind being your 'date,'" said Yami, reassuringly.

"Very funny, Yami," hissed Yugi, "Very droll"

Yugi came out in a pretty off the shoulder deep violet prom dress that had a not-too puffy, yet ladylike skirt. He was wearing amethyst eye shadow, pink blush, violet lipstick and dark lavender nail polish. He was even wearing some body glitter on his shoulders and a choker with a pearl teardrop hanging from it. Yami was wearing a black tux. Yami let Yugi take his arm and they left for the dance.

Meanwhile...

"C'mon Joey," coaxed Tristan as he knocked on the bathroom door, "Come on out."

"Tristan," growled Joey from the bathroom, "This ain't funny and you better not laugh when I come out!"

"I promise I won't laugh," said Tristan. There was no reason to laugh. Joey stepped out in a Southern-Belle like dress. It was a deep crimson and there was lace around the collar. He was also wearing red nail polish, red lipstick, pink eye shadow, and light pink blush. He had a bit of a Spanish look to him because he had a red rose swept up in his hair and he was wearing red rose clip-on earrings.

"Wow buddy," said Tristan in awe, "You look great."

"Tristan," threatened Joey, "If you want to have kids, don't tell anyone or I'll kick you in the family jewels, got it?"

"I promise buddy, I won't tell, no one will know it's you," said Tristan as he led Joey out.

And...

"C'mon out sweetie," persuaded Duke as he tapped on the bathroom door.

"Devlin, I'm warning you," snarled Seto, "Not funny and this will not be told to _anyone_!"

"I promise, I promise. I won't tell anyone. Just calm down and come on out!" chirped Duke.

Seto walked out in a night blue Evening gown with spaghetti straps. He had his hair wound into a complete bun with an iris clip on the base. Seto had on deep blue nail polish; he had on a pretty silver and sapphire armband, ocean blue eye shadow, and blue-violet lipstick.

Duke was amazed, he took Seto out and on the way there, Duke was warned that if he told, he'd be dead.

The three couples walked in and everyone noticed that Yami, Tristan and Duke had entered the room with enchantingly bewitching girls that no one had ever seen before. While Seto was standing by the wall, Rex Raptor just looked at this girl in the blue dress and thought, "Man o man! She drop dead gorgeous!"

He walked over to her and said, "Hi, are you into Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah," she said with a small smile.

"I'm Rex Raptor, the dinosaur duelist," said Rex.

"I'm Sara Kaiba," lied Seto, "My cousin, Seto, is away for a few days so I came to look after my little cousin, Mokuba."

"Do you wanna dance?" asked Rex as he held out his hand. 'Sara' took it, reluctantly, and danced with him.

Another duelist spotted Joey talking to Mai and Duke's cheerleaders. Bandit Keith got a good look at her and thought, "Va va voom! Where'd you come from, hot thing."

He walked over to her and said, "Do you want to dance?"

"No thank you," the blonde girl replied. Duke's cheerleaders went nuts and started yelling, "Go dance with him! That's Bandit Keith, the intercontinental champion!" So Keith took her out on the dance floor.

"Well you already know who I am," said Keith, "Care to tell me your name?"

"My name is Josephine Wheeler," lied Joey as he danced with Keith.

"Wheeler? You wouldn't be related to Joey Wheeler, would ya?" asked Keith.

"Yeah, he's my cousin," replied 'Josephine'.

Yugi was chatting with Tea and Serenity when the Sprit of the Millenium Ring noticed him. He thought, "Where'd this heavenly angel come from. Her innocence is so clear, it's blinding!"

He walked over and said, "Hello, my name is Bakura."

"My name is Alexis Motou. I'm Yugi's cousin from Tokyo," lied Yugi.

"Well, my dear, where ever you're from, I bet you drive the men wild," he said as he led 'Alexis' to the dance floor, "Any man would be driven wild by your beauty." He kissed her hand and they started dancing.

Yugi thought, "Oh yuck! The Sprit of the Millenium Ring is in love with me! Ew!"

Joey thought, "Aw this is so gross! Bandit Keith's in love with me?! SICK!"

"This is gross," thought Seto, "This is wrong and sick and if Raptor thinks I'm dating him, he's nuts!"

Yami, trying to hold back a few laughs, thought, "Kaiba, Joey, Aibou, have fun!"

The dance ended and when the 'girls' weren't looking, their obscene dance partners slipped their numbers into their purses. The 'girls' were really mad at their 'dates'.

"Yami,' threatened Yugi, "If you ever leave me alone with him again, I'll kill you!"

"Same here, Tristan," hissed Joey.

"Yeah, Devlin, thanks a lot!" yelled Seto, "Oh it gets better, not only did I get Rex's number, I got Bonz's number and Para's."

"I got Dox's number, I got Keith's number, and I got, OH SICK!" yelled Joey, "Weevil Underwood's number EW!"

"Sprit of the Millenium Ring, Sprit of the Millenium Rod and Arcania. YUCK!" said Yugi.

"Sounds like you three had a bad time," said Yami.

"No, ya think?!" said Joey, sarcastically.

They all heard someone laughing his head off in the shadows. Marik walked out of his hiding place and started laughing, hysterically.

"I originally wanted to turn you three into cats but this is even better!" he smirked, "They're getting asked out by everybody!"

"Marik," growled Yami, "You did this?!"

"You better fix this," threatened Seto, "or I will personally yank out your esophagus and show you what it does. Believe me when I saw I have no conviction in doing so!"

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, I just did this for fun and for revenge about the Battle City finals," shrugged Marik.

Yami was furious, "All this because of fun?!"

The ex-tomb robber, who had wiped out the minds of all the guys that danced with the 'girls', was overhearing the whole thing and was pissed.

"I haven't fallen in love with a woman in 5000 years and the one I do fall for is just the female form of Little Yugi?!" he thought. He stormed over and screamed, "MARIK! You're dead!" Yami didn't blame him at all.

"Hey, you little creep!" said the Sprit on the Millenium Rod, "I asked him out on a few dates!" he yelled as he pointed to Yugi.

"EW!" said Marik, "You're really nuts! How horny do you get?"

"'How horny do I get?!' How big of a jerk are you?! You don't go around, changing boys into girls! I think there's a special operation for that," yelled the sprit.

"Yes, there is," said Yami as he smacked his forehead, "Change them back!"

"Alright, alright! Here's the cure, you each take one, and the whole thing will be reversed," said Marik as he handed Yami three black pills.

That night, at the Kaiba mansion, Yugi, Joey and Seto were all wearing their normal, male, pajamas. Everyone stayed at the mansion so they could watch them and is there if something bad happens. The 'girls' took the pills and were suddenly overcome by a very deep sleep. They fell on to their pillows and did not wake up till morning. In the morning, everyone else was hoping that the pills worked. Yugi, Joey and Seto woke up, walked into the room and everyone cheered. They ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. They were male again! They were so happy and they were hugging and jumping up and down. Marik never tried that again and the three boys, _stayed_ as boys!

Owariï


End file.
